Randy Cunningham Ninja Total: El Torneo de M
by IronNinja 3
Summary: Queriendo ver las habilidades Ninja de Norrisville, M consigue invitarlos a Argentina... Y NOSOTROS SOMOS LOS CONCURSANTES! O sea, se legaliza un torneo de NInjas de Norrisville contra OC de varios usuarios, con el lector como "Invitado De Honor"
1. Prologo del Torneo

En alguna habitación de un hotel carísimo, en alguna parte de América, se encuentra una persona llamado M: Es un chico aproximadamente de 18 años. Enorme, de contextura física, &amp; alto. Su pelo es largo pero rizado de color Negro "Morocho". Su piel es blanca, pero algo bronceada. Tiene un chaleco que le tapa la boca, de color negro, &amp; con la letra "M" en el lado izquierdo, de color amarillo con azul en los bordes. Debajo posee un buzo en capucha, de color azul con mangas enormes, Pantalones Joggins de color negro marca Adidas, &amp; Zapatillas azules marca Redbook. Pero lo que llama la atención son sus ojos: tiran energía marrón entre ellas. Ahora esta recibiendo visitas.

"Bien, mi Gente" Le dice a las visitas. "Los reuní porque como sabrán, pertenezco a un futuro paralelo. He decidido hacer un Torneo de M, por así decirlo. Con ello, probar las habilidades del equipo Ninjas de Norrisville en este futuro paralelo, Y para eso, he contrata a ustedes 12 para combatir aquí, en mi país de origen"

"El OC de la usuaria Norteamericana Melanshi" El primero que muestra es a un chico delgado pero musculoso a la vez, con un traje parecido al del Ninja de Norrisville, pero predomina el blanco en vez del rojo. La máscara, en vez de poseer la tradicional punta hacia arriba, posee la imagen de un trueno negro. "Sammi Bymes, mejor conocido como Lighthing: El Mercurio humano"

"El OC del usuario Canadiense Jet556" Ahora muestra a un chico completamente diferente: es todo músculos, con un traje Ninja combinado a lo de un Indígena. O sea, el traje es todo gris claro, pero en vez de una máscara, posee una cabeza de Búho como si fuera un casco del Corredor X (Referencia a Meteoro). También posee plumas debajo de los brazos como si fuera un objeto volador. En la parte pectoral posee unas cadenas alrededor, en forma de "X". Atrás de él, posee atados con esas cadenas, una oz &amp; una maza gigantesca. Tiene un cinturón de mercenario, botas de cazador &amp; lo más sobresaliente: posee guantes de acero. "Ken Finaylson, mejor conocido como DeathRaptor: El Indio Ninja"

"El OC de la usuaria Puertorriquense KindHeartedJenny" Ahora muestra a una chica que posee una versión femenina del traje del Ninja de Norrisville. Posee diferencias: su bufanda es roza, posee dos coletas de caballo enormes, &amp; de color rosado pegados en los hombros. También posee un cinturón que está atado en la espalda, con un nudo en forma de moño. "Jennifer Martinez, mejor conocida como Kunoichi: La Mujer del Ninja"

"El OC de la usuaria Chilena KarencitaFrost 300" Presenta a otra chica, que posee un Traje parecido al del Ninja de Norrisville. Parecido porque tiene diferencias: el color blanco predomina el traje en lugar del blanco, mientras que el gris reemplaza al rojo. Posee una coleta de caballo larguísima de color azul, &amp; lo adicional: le salen rayos alrededor de su cuerpo. "Lucy Hoofman, mejor conocida como White Ninja: La Ninja Blanca e Inferior"

"El OC de la usuaria Norteamericana RandyCunninghamIsAwesome" Ahora muestra a una Ninja totalmente diferente: posee el traje totalmente celeste predominando en lugar del negro, &amp; azul fuerte en lugar del blanco. Pero posee hombreras, guantes, botas, un cinturón totalmente dorados, hechos de oro sólido. Su máscara posee algo adicional: dos orejeras de Autobot totalmente doradas. El Logo del NOMICON lo tiene en el estomago de color verde esmeralda. "Iris McFIst, mejor conocida como Light Blue Ninja: La sobrina de McFist"

"El OC de la usuaria Canadiense SariSpy 56" Ahora se muestra a un Ninja, con el tamaño de un niño de 10 años. Su traje es muy similar a la apariencia de Bartolomé, un residente de Springfield. Su máscara tiene la forma de la cabeza de Bart: es de color amarillo, con dos ojos gigantescos como los de Bart. También posee en la cabeza, bordes afilados con el mismo color que la máscara. El traje es naranja, con el logotipo del NOMICON azul en el centro. Sus pantalones son de color azul, &amp; zapatos de color celeste blanco. Pero lo que más llama la atención es su cinturón negro está adornado con muchas granadas de mano, cuchillos…. Incluso posee en su espalda un rifle de francotirador M21 SWS. "Bobby Buttowski, mejor conocido como Plagiarism of Bart: El Plagio de Bart"

"El OC de la usuaria Malasia Princessimaginary" Otra mujer Ninja es presentada, pero es muy diferente: posee una máscara no de Ninja, sino una máscara normal blanca con detalles triangulares en verde claro, dejando revelar su cabello largo marrón. Su traje es un vestido ajustado con la misma modalidad que la máscara. También posee guantes blancos con garras de gato &amp; esconde un fusil de asalto AR-15 debajo de su vestido, atado en su pierna derecha. En la parte detrás de ella, posee un ala de ángel gigantesca, pero solo del lado izquierdo. "Alice Danman, mejor conocida como Winged Ninja: El Ángel del Sigilo"

"El OC de la usuaria Inglesa Devilfrog" Ahora se muestra a una Ninja muy diferente: su traje es verde &amp; con detalles violetas que reemplazan al rojo del traje de Randy. Pero sus brazos son diferentes: en su brazo izquierdo emana poderes de fuego, &amp; por lo tanto, esa parte es roja. En el brazo derecho, emana poderes de hielo, &amp; por lo tanto, esa parte es azul. Posee hombreras de caballero de los colores proporcionales a los poderes de los Ninja, que posee los logos del NOMICON en ambas. Lo que más llama la atención es que en su espalda posee una mega espada gigantesca. "Alexandra Murdock, mejor conocida como Genesis Ninja: La Ninja Roja &amp; Azuleada"

"El OC de la usuaria Sudafricana NinjaFANatic" La siguiente es otra chica, pero con un traje parecido a la de Alice. Su máscara es un antifaz de color violeta, dejando al descubierto todos sus rasgos faciales &amp; su cabello atado de color marrón, adornado con un flequillo. Su traje es de color violeta con el logo del NOMICON en su pecho, &amp; hecho de platino. Su cinturón es de color dorado, adornado con una pollera de color amarillo dorado. Pero posee guantes de bruja de color violeta fuerte, &amp; atada a su espalda, posee 2 armas: una escopeta Winchester 12, &amp; un báculo de bruja hecho de plata. "Elyna Winchester, mejor conocida como Poison Witch: La Bruja Ninja"

"El OC de la usuaria Mexicana Cinco Elementos" La última es también chica, pero su traje es muy diferente a las demás: su rostro esta al descubierto junto con su cabello largo rojizo, pero su boca esta tapada con un metal. Su traje es totalmente negro, pero con múltiples detalles rojos, posee dos detalles triangulares en su pecho &amp; el logo del NOMICON en el centro pero en gigante. Los guantes son rojos, posee dos hombreras rojas con detalles negros &amp; ajustado detrás posee otras dos, su cinturón es de metal &amp; posee atado una ametralladora UZI grande, &amp; finalmente posee botas de combate con alas de Pegaso en la suela. "Katherine Gardner, mejor conocida como Superior Kunoichi: La Ninja con el corazón roto"

"Y Dos OC de la usuaria Rachealninja10: Rachael &amp; Hailey que jugaran como comentaristas en este torneo" Ahora feliz, M procede a decir sus últimas palabras. "Ahora que todos se están presentando, es el momento de comenzar este torneo, en esta dimensión paralela. JUA. JUA"


	2. Torneo: Apertura

HOLA A TODOS!:D Aquí Racheal desde una transmisión especial, derivado de "Thure of Dare"

Aquí también esta Hailey, quien hizo un descubrimiento.

Racheal: Cual?

Hailey: Un tal IronNinja3 nos separó de Rachealninja10, &amp; nos puso en este Fic, totalmente en castellano.

Racheal: Haha. No, No. Entendiste mal. Rachealninja10 nos entregó prestado a IronNinja3 para dirigir el llamado "TORNEO DE M".

Hailey: Y qué mejor que presentar al patrocinador, M?

M: Saludos, Americanos. Me sorprende que hablen español.

Rachel: Por supuesto, si nosotros hablamos hasta Chino Mandarino.

Hailey: Mientras estemos en cierto idioma. Obvio.

Racheal: Y de que se tratara el torneo, señor M?

M: No me diga Señor, solo M.

Hailey: OK Señor "Solo" M.

Racheal: Y cuál es su respuesta?

M: Elemental, conductoras. Quiero un torneo en cual ponga a prueba las capacidades de los Ninjas de Norrisville, según este universo alternativo.

Hailey: Y como los invito? Y porque estamos en "Argenitna"?

M: Que mejor manera de desafiarlos, con mi equipo que son…. OC PRESTADOS DE VARIOS USUARIOS! Además, este es mi país, donde comenzó todo, y además, esto si es un país.

Rachael: Si. Al carajo con Egipto. JIJI

Hailey: Y cuáles son las recompensas?

M: Es lo más hermoso: NO hay recompensa. Esto es un torneo de caridad. Todo esto será donado para ayuda que no recibirá porque no existe en este FIc. Jeje

Rachael: Cierto. Y cómo será el formato de peleas?

M: Fácil. Hay dos equipos: el mío (Equipo OC) &amp; el de los Ninja (Equipo Norrisville). Se elige la arena de combate de Buenos Aires. EJ: en donde estamos ahora, en la Plaza de Mayo.

Rachael: Mira, Palomas.

Hailey: Yo les lanzo una resortera con piedras al estilo Angry Birds. Tú sigue entrevistándolo.

M: Ahora… en que estaba? Ah, si. Una vez elegida cada arena, los equipos pelearan de manera individual. Los contrincantes los elegimos los lideres, o sea, yo y el que es líder del equipo Norrisville. Pueden usar la arena para cualquier táctica de pelea, y no vale rendirse.

Rachael: Cuales son los métodos de victorias?.

M: Rendirse no es una opción. Aquí pierde si son derrotados. Pero si algún civil muere, el que lo mato queda descalificado. Igual, mis poderes de manipulación Tiempo-Espacio, evitara que alguien muera. La única forma de perder es ser derrotado.

HaIley: Ya termine de matar Palomas. Y cuál será la segunda ronda?

M: Originalidad PURA. Los que hayan ganado, se unirán en un equipo "Todos contra Mi". El Líder del Equipo Norrisville peleara contra mi mejor Ninja, en una batalla final.

Rachael &amp; HaIley: Y NOSOTROS CONDUCIREMOS CADA BATALLA!

M: Ahora que saben las reglas, vamos a empezar.

Hailey: Espera, M. Rachel, me informan que los miembros del Equipo Norrisville están hospedándose.

Rachael: Cierto. Además, tenemos aquí, en exclusiva, al líder del Equipo Norrisville: EL NINJA DE NORRISVILLE, RANDY CUNNINGHAM!

Randy: Oh, Esto es tan Bruce. Un torneo de Ninjas en Argentina. Gracias, Cristo, que esto no está escrito por SariSpy56.

M: Elemental, Randy. De será así, estarían peleando en Egipto con problemas políticos &amp; calurosos.

Randy: OH, Preparate. Tu español quedara hecho trizas cuando te rompa tu orgullo Wonk. Si

M: El Wonk? Mi culo. Solo ahs que tu equipo venca a algunos de los mios, porque son RE prodigios en el arte Ninja.

Randy: Nos damos las manos?

M: Hecho!

Rachel: Con un apretón de manos, el torneo de M da comienzo Mañana

Hailey: Si, porque acá hay más Palomas que tengo que matar.

Rachel: No, Amiga. Ellos tienen que descansar.

M: Me hospedo en tu hotel, Randy? Te pagare con un Pancho.

Randy: OK. Esto es el queso. Que es un Pancho?

M: Un Hot Dog, pero bien Criollo.

Randy: IMPRESIONANTE. Quiero saber de tu cultura Argentina.

Rachael: Al menos sabemos que esto será una pelea limpia.

Hailey: Ahora, podemos explorar Argentina? Escuche que hay un Alto Avellaneda.

Rachael: OK. Recuerden, el torneo es Mañana o en el siguiente capítulo.

NOS VEMOS AL RATO!


	3. Jornada 1: Retiro

HOLA A TODOS!:D. Aquí Racheal, y mi Lamebotas Hailey en la primera jornada del Torneo de M.

Hailey: Ya te dije que no soy tu "Lamebotas"

Racheal: Pero sabes en dónde estamos?

Hailey: Si querida "Amiga". Estamos en Retiro: lugar en donde los llamados Colectivos de doble piso llevan a los argentinos a distintos puntos del país.

Racheal: Es como un Aeropuerto, pero más barato y en cuatro ruedas.

Hailey: Y qué mejor lugar para la primera jornada? M. Cual elijes para este primer combate?

M: Algo que sea veloz. Lo esencial para esta arena de combate será elegir al OC del usuario Melanshi: el maestro de la velocidad: Lighthing.

Racheal: Pero… no era mujer? Y se llamaba Sammi Heartman?

M: Hay muchas mujeres. Opte por cambiarle el género en este universo alternativo. Pero conserva el nombre. Eso sí.

Randy: OH, uno veloz. Es necesario FUERZA BRUTA! Howard, convierte en Howerful, &amp; manda a volar a Quicksilver.

Halley: Es Lighthing, Ninja.

Racheal: Ahora que están elegidos los dos, la batalla va a comenzar. Necesitamnos armar suspenso.

Hailey: Tengo el sonido para el suspenso. Gracias Playdoom.

Doctor Doom: De nada. Agradécelo a Doom.

Hailey: Para este momento, pongan el Youtube estas palabras: [M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music.

Racheal: Ahora, a escuchar la conversación previa al combate.

() () () () () () () ()

Howerful: JOJO. Yo creí que Lighthing era mujer.

Lighthing; Y yo creí que tú eras más flaco, no un gordo famélico. Ha.

Howarful: NO SOY GORDO, SOY fuertecito. HIJO DE PUTA.

Lighthing: Ese es el espíritu de combate. Menos charla. Más acción.

Hailey: Invitado de Honor: listo para leer?

Racheal: Todo listo, lector

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Racheal: La batalla comienza, con Howerful lanzando un Shuryken Ninja hacia Lighting.

Hailey: El los esquiva con su velocidad.

Racheal: Ahora, el corre hacia Howerful. Le empieza a propinar varios golpes veloces en varias partes de su cuerpo.

Hailey: Howerful siente que su cuerpo se está debilitando. Ahora, Lighthing se sube a un Colectivo.

Racheal: Le va a lanzar varios Discos Ninja afiladas con Adamantium.

Hailey: Parece el fin para Howerful-Le está lanzando los discos. OJO. VA A DESANGRARLO YYYYYYYY….

Racheal: LE ERRA. HOWARD ACTIVO EL ESCUDO PLASTICO NINJA.

Hailey: Ahora, Howerful utiliza una bomba de humo. Está en frente de Lighting en el techo del colectivo.

Racheal: Le propina un puñetazo que envía a Lighting 20 colectivos alejados.

Hailey: Lighthing consigue ponerse de pie en el 20°colectivo, y ahora mira el piso. Ve que el Shuryken de Howard provoco perdida de gasoil en un colectivo.

Racheal: Ahora ve que Howard salto a ese colectivo.

Hailey: Saca una Guadaña Eléctrica Ninja. Lo activa, ahora la punta filosa esta electrificada.

Racheal: Aprovecha que Howerful necesita concentrarse para saltar, sabiendo que no tiene más bombas de humo. La Guadaña cae a la mancha de gasoil. SE ELECTROCUTA, EL COLECTIVO SE PRENDE FUEGO Y,,,,,

Hailey: HOWERFUL SALTA AL SIGUIETNE COLECTIVO, SALVANDO SU CULO

Racheal: Espera, Hailey. Lighthing extiende sus manos. Le está lanzando varias ráfagas estilo Hadouken con cada palma de mano. Howard las esquiva, para que estas lleguen a su verdadero objetivo: apagar el colectivo incendiado.

Hailey: ALTO. UNO LE DIO A HOWERFUL. CAE DEL COLECTIVO. ESTA EN EL PISO DE CONCRETO, ADORORIDO. ESTO ES VENTAJA PARA LIGHTHING.

Racheal: Sin perder tiempo, Lighthing corre a recuperar la Guadaña y se dirige hacia Howerful, que está despierto y adolorido. Lo levanta.

Hailey: Como si fuera una pelea de sumo, Lighthing empuja a Howerful hacia el la ventana que da al interior de Retiro.

Racheal: Rompe el vidrio, &amp; manda a Howerful a estrellarse hacia un local. El peso de Howerful hace que destrocé el local en mil pedazos.

Hailey: Menos mal que el local vendía bolsos, porque si no, no tendría aterrizaje suave.

Racheal: Ahora Lighthing está algo cansado. Howerful, con dificultad, se levanta. Se dirige hacia Lighthing.

Hailey: Le empieza a propinar varios golpes hacia el cuerpo frágil de Lighthing. Ahora, lo levanta, lo lanza, le da un puñetazo en el mentón y….

Racheal: Atención, gente. Lighthing está en el segundo piso: las boleterías.

Hailey: Durante el tiempo que Howerful sube las escaleras de manera lenta, Lighthing recupera la conciencia. Sigue malherido, pero ahora saca de su espalda, dos Sables Corvo Ninja. Ahora, planea terminarlo de una vez con toda.

Racheal: Howerful ya está en el segundo piso. Saca su Maza Ninja. Ahora esto es una pelea Cuerpo a Cuerpo a Espada.

Hailey: Esto es dificultoso para Howerful. A pesar de tener un arma 3 veces más grande, el domino rápido de las Espada Corvo provoca que Lighthing lo ponga siempre a la defensiva. Ahora, Howerful parece que esta derrotado, pues Lighthing empieza a girar en círculos, como si fuera un Lazo Vértigo.

Racheal: Un momento. Howerful le lanza la Maza. El giro de las Espadas hace que Lighthing se distraiga.

Hailey: Ahora Howerful esta agachado, ve los pies de Lighthing, y a pesar de ser cortas sus manos, agarra los pies de Lighthing. Lo levanta, ESTE PIERDE EQUILIBRIO, SUELTA LAS ESPADAS, YYYYYYYYYYY…..

Racheal: LO TIRA. ATENCION! HOWERFUL TIRO DE LLENO EL CUERPO DE LIGHTHING HACIA EL PRIMER PISO EL CUERPO DE EL ESTA DOLORIDO.

Hailey: Ahora, Howerful se pone en el borde de los pasamanos. Se cae. Lo va a aplastar. ESTA POR REMATARLO.

Racheal: Momento. Lighthing reacciona y se mueve rodando. Howerful toca en suelo, y QUE?

Hailey: HOWERFUL REBOTA!, CAE DE ESPALDA HACIA LIGHTHING. CUIDADO! VA A REMATAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRR!

Racheal: CAYÓ LIGHTHING! DERROTO A LIGHTHING!

Hailey: CIERTO. HOWERFUL SE ESTA LEVANTANDO CON DIFICULTAD. SE VE QUE EL CUERPO DE LIGHTHING ESTA CONTRA EL PISO, TOTALMENTE ROTO EN CUANTO LOS HUESOS!

Racheal: Así es señoras &amp; señores. Después de este giro, Howerful gana &amp; pasa a la siguiente Ronda.

Hailey: Que se puede decir de Lighthing. Todavía sigue ahí tirado, sin signos de poder moverse. Aunque puede respirar, por lo que se nota.

() () () () () () () ()

Randy: SABIA QUE LO HARIAS, BRO!

Howard: Gracias._ "cof" "cof". _Estoy exhausto _"cof" "cof", _Cunningham.

Hailey: Cagamos, Racheal. No podemos hacerle tampoco la entrevista.

Racheal: Y eso que Lighthing sigue herido

Randy: Ahora que dices, M?

M: Esto es solo el inicio. Falta más OC. Ahora curare a Lighthing como corresponde.

Randy: Entiendo… Entiendo para derrotarlos. Te imaginas si mi Equipo Total se enfrentan contra ti?

M: Solo será… si todos vencen a los OC.

Racheal: Los dos están felices. Ambos se dan cuenta de que esto es una competencia amistosa.

Hailey: Tenemos hipótesis de que M tiene poder para curar a Lighthing.

Racheal: Entonces en la próxima jornada hablaremos con M.

Hailey: Ahora que estamos en Retiro, quieres un café en Starbucks?

M: Yo invito a mí, a Randy, a ustedes y a Howard.

Howerful: OH. ME RECUPERE. A TOMAR CAFÉ Y COMER BURRITOS

Racheal: Hahahaha. Así es el primer clasificado.

Hailey: Vamos a comer. Hasta la próxima?

Racheal: HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	4. Jornada 2: Alto Avellaneda

HOLA A TODOS! :D Soy Racheal, y esto es La 2°Jornada del Torneo de M.

Aquí está también Hailey…

Racheal: Mi lamebotas ;D

Hailey: HEY. Bueno. En que estaba? Ah, sí. Estamos en el Shopping más grande de América: El Alto Avellaneda.

Racheal: Pero antes del encuentro, quisiera que le hiciéramos una entrevista al Anfitrión M.

M: Me hablan?

Hailey: No. Le hablamos a... Simeone.

M: Ah, bueno. Entonces vamos al combate?

Racheal: HAILEY :G

Hailey: Ups. Perdon. Puedes ir al combate?

Racheal: OH. ME RINDO.

M: Oki Doki, Chicas. Esta vez dejare que Randy elija, como gano la primera.

Randy: OH, ESTA VENTAJA ES BRUCE. Pero Ella me lo pidió porque quiere ver que es mejor que Howard. Heidi va a participar como la Ninja Hinjo.

M: Pues yo ya elegí. Conoces a alguien llamado Ken Finayslon, creado por el usuario Jet556?

Randy: Pero…. Ese es DeathRaptor.

M: Quien esperabas? A DeathStroke?

Racheal: OKI DOKI. Ahora que han elegido a los participantes, creo que estamos listos para la batalla, bien titánica entre el hombre y la mujer.

M: Ganara el Hombre.

Randy: Te apoyo, pero es porque el Hombre es IN-VA-TI-BLE.

Hailey: Que racismo. Ahora están mirándose como enemigos en el patio de comidas.

Racheal: Veamos el prólogo.

() () () () () () () () [M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music.

Hinjo: QUE? OTRA VEZ TU?

DeathRaptor: A quién esperabas? A DeathStroke?

Hinjo: Pues prepárate, Hijo de Puta.

DeathRaptor: Pues prepárate a conocer, una vez más, al Titán Canadiense.

Hinjo: Que orgulloso eres, Ken. Como tus cicatrices.

DeathRaptor: Insultas a mis Cicatrices?! Entonces… MUESTRAME TU PODER TECNOLOGICO AL DEATHRAPTOR O De lo contrario, morirás.

Racheal: Todo listo, lector.

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Racheal: Hinjo abre el contador de madrazos lanzando varios Rayos Repulsores.

Hailey: DeathRaptor saca un Escudo Indio Ninja. Está desviando todos los Rayos Repulsores. Hay destrucción en 10 locales de Comida Rápidas. Esperen…

Rachael: Hinjo recibió un Rayo Repulsor en su contra. Esta dolorida en el estómago.

Hailey: DeathRaptor no pierde tiempo. Tira el escudo, saca una Espada Aborigen Ninja. Corren en estocada, espera que Hinjo se levante, YYYYYYY…

Rachael: EMPUJO CON LA ESPADA A HINJO. ELLA SE ESTRELLA CONTRA UN PUESTO DE MCDONALD.

Hailey: Hinjo está muy herida. Se levanta con dificultad.

Rachael: DeathRaptor se dirige hacia ella, que todavía está indefensa.

Hailey: LE DA UN PUÑETAZO. LA TUMBA CONTRA EL SIGUIENTE PUESTO: LA SALA DE JUEGOS SACOA.

Rachael: Se repite el proceso. Hinjo se levanta con dificultad, dispuesta a todo. Se pone en pose de lanzar el Unirayo Ninja. LE LANZA EL UNIRAYO A UN DEATHRAPTOR QUE SE DIRIGE CORRIENDO. YYYYYYYYY…

Hailey: DEATHRAPTOR SACA AL ULTIMO SEGUNDO SU MAZA INDIA NINJA. CCON LA PUNTA DEL ARMA, REBOTA EL RAYO QUE DESTRUYE UN LOCAL DE ROPA "EQUUS".

Rachael: Ahora Hinjo empieza a volar. Saca su Espada de Hierro Ninja. Ahora los dos se baten cuerpo a cuerpo a espada.

Hailey: Tal parece que DeathRaptor lleva ventaja, pues tiene muy dominada esta parte de la batalla. Pero esperen: Hinjo tira su espada.

Rachael: Parece que lo resolverá lanzándole varios Rayos Repulsores hacia DeathRaptor. Este rebota los rayos con su arma que hacen algunos destrozos en el techo. Está cayendo vidrio, pero esto no afecta a ninguno de ellos. Pero sabe que no lo hará por siempre.

Hailey: Atención: utiliza una Bomba de Humo. Desaparece del lugar.

Rachael: Ahora Hinjo se dispone a darle caza. Explora cada rincón del Shopping, esperando que aparezca. Pero esperen….

Hailey: DeathRaptor está escondido en un local "Fravega". Está por lanzarle una Flecha Ninja en su Arco Ninja. Hinjo se da cuenta debido a nuestro comentario.

Rachael: DeathRaptor le lanza la flecha cuando Hinjo le está por darle con otro Unirayo. Acertara?

Hailey: Y LE DIO, DAMAS Y CABALLEROS!

Rachael: EN EL HOMBRO DERECHO LE DIO. AHORA ESTA SALIENDO SANGRE DE GOLPE. ESTA BAJANDO.

Hailey: LA HORA DE LA VERDAD. DeathRaptor saca sus Guantes Indigenas Ninja. Se dirige hacia una Hinjo dolorida y sangrante.

Rachael: Este combate no es apto para parejas. DeathRaptor le está dando varios golpes de boxeador al pobre cuerpo de Hinjo. Le agarra la bufanda, lo lanza, cae hacia un auto que está en promoción.

Hailey: Atencion. DeathRaptor empieza a mover sus manos. VA A LANZA SU MAXIMO ATAQUE: EL GADOUKEN NINJA. PELIGRO. SE LO LANZA Y…..

Rachael: CAYÓ HINJO! CAYO HINJO! DEATHRAPTRO GANA EL COMBATE.

Hailey: ASI ES. DEATHRAPTOR DESTROZO EL AUTO, PERO DEJO TOTALMENTE MAGULLADA A HINJO, QUE ESTA CONSIENTE, EPRO NO SE PUEDE MOVER.

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: Ahora que la pelea ha terminado, los médicos están recogiendo el cuerpo de Hinjo para llevarla a un lugar médico.

M: Para que yo la cure. Aprovecho para felicitar a DeathRaptor.

DeathRaptor: Gracias. Lo malo es que me enfrentare a ti en la siguiente ronda.

M: Practica. Esa es la única forma esperanzadora: practicar.

Randy: Es increíble. Heidi ha perdido. Se perdió la oportunidad de que todo el equipo peleara contra M.

M: Ahora si estamos empatados, Randy. Era obvio que ganaría DeathRaptor sin ofender a nadie.

Rachael: Porque ya venía con ventaja de combate?

Hailey: Por inteligencia del lugar del combate?

M: Todo lo contrario. Él es hombre. Venció a una mujer. Era lo lógico: Lo "Superior" le hace frente a lo "Inferior"

Randy: Pero eso no es sexista?

M: Descuida. Es realismo, Randy. Ahora iré al Bingo que está aquí. Ven conmigo, Randy.

Randy: Oh. ESO ES BRUCE. Pero… y Heidi?

M: Ella estará bien. No te preocupes. Ahora, tenes que fingir que tenes 18 años.

Randy: OK.

Rachael: Asi, los dos rivales se dirigen hacia el Bingo con el marcador empatado: 1 clasificado &amp; 1 derrotado.

Hailey: Ahora seguiremos paseando por el Shopping. Escuche que hay un Starbucks Coffee cerca.

DeathRaptor: Yo las llevare hasta ahí. Tengo sed de indio.

Rachael: Con el clasificado acompañando a Starducks, es la hora de terminar esta 2°Jornada. Recuerden dar Review sobre este combate, &amp; sobre la Jornada anterior.

Hailey: Recuerden que las inscripciones están agotadas. Las peleas serán 10, y en formato 1 vs 1.

Rachael: Nos vemos en la Siguiente Jornada. Y si están aburridos: lean este Fic del mismo autor llamado "Dormammu: El Día del Juicio Final". Esta Cool.

Hailey: También déjele Review a cada capítulo en ese FIc si llegan a leerlo ;)

Rachael: HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	5. Jornada 3: El Monumental

HOLA A TODOS! :D Soy Racheal, y esto es La 3°Jornada del Torneo de M.

Aquí está también Hailey…

M: Su lamebotas :v

Hailey: Yeah. Su lamebo…..PUTA MADRE!

M:JIJIJIJIJIJ :P

Racheal: Ahora en dónde estamos?

M: En el lugar MAS MIERDOSO, MAS CAGON, MAS VAGINAL, MAS PEDORRO, MAS AFRODITICO, &amp; MAS PERO MAS HOMOSEUXUALMENTE CAGON GALLINERICO LUGAR SOBRE LA ARGENTINA MISMA!

Hailey: El Inframundo?

M:…El Monumental de River Plate L

Rachael: Pero porque tanto odio?

M: Facil. De que cuadro soy yo?

Hailey: De los Buffalo Bulls?

M: Que Carajos crees que soy? Negro como un Puertoriquense? Soy del más grande de todos BOCA JUNIORS (Mejor que el Barcelona ;)

Rachael: Y si te gusta tanto ese lugar, porque elegiste este lugar?

M: Porque me agrada que muera Mierda &amp; haya daño colateral. Dos Coyotes muertos por la trampa puesta para un Correcaminos. ;)

Hailey: Y quienes pelearan esta…..?

Rachael: LAS PREGUNTAS LAS HAGO YO (Generalmente)…..Quienes pelearan el día de hoy?

Hailey: HEY!

M: Por lo visto será peleas de Gatas (:3). Pero tengo el presentimiento acertado de que se vendrá una Pelea de tipo Epopeya?

Randy: Epopeya? Como? Cuando? Que?

M: Epopeya quiere decir Épico. El vencedor tendrá la chance de pelear contra alguien de poder inmenso. De hecho, el Épico es el reto más difícil del Torneo.

Hailey: Y se te ocurre decirlo ahora?

M: UPS! XD!

Randy: Como será peleas de Gatitas, elijo a Theresa o la Ninjette o como quiera que la llame, para la pelea.

M: Pues yo elijo a la Kunoichi, o Jennifer Martinez (Como la Autora ;)

Racheal: Ninjette VS Kunoichi. El combate del Siglo Ninjetico.

Hailey: Me informa que ambas están en el Monumental en estos instantes.

Randy: Como Wonk´s llegaron allá?

M: AAAAAAAAAAH! Los misterios de la vida!

Sherlock Holmes: Elemental, mi querido Watson!

M: Soy M.

() () () () () () () ()[M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music.

Kunoichi: Así que te llaman la Ninjette. Cierto?

Ninjette: Y a ti te llaman la Puertoriqueña del Intestino Hinchado por comer en Candy Crush Saga. No?

Kunoichi: ME INSULTASTE? PUES RECIBIRAS MI CASTIGO DE COSQUILLAS! O a una alternativa, iras a una ambulancia con el catálogo de "Pollo degollado"

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Racheal: La Ninjette saca su Bastón Ninja. Lo convierte en una Escopeta Bastonica Ninja.

Hailey: Practica a Tiro con la Kunoichi como si fuera un patito.

Rachael: Saca dos Sables Kunoichi Ninja, repeliendo las balas energéticas. Se acerca a su objetivo, SALTA, VA A REMATAR….

Hailey: LA BLOQUEA! CONVIERTE EL BASTON A SU FORMA ORIGINAL, &amp; DESDE ACA SE ESCUCHA EL CRUJIDO DE LOS METALES!

Rachael: La Kunoichi sigue en el aire, mueve el culo, se le sale una Bomba del Humo desde el culo….

Hailey: SE TELETRANSPORTO! Pero…a dónde? La Ninjatte guarda su Bastón &amp; lo reemplaza con un Cuchillo Largo Ninja.

Rachael: Esta atenta. Puede ser una trampa.

Hailey: ATENCION, MI GENTE! LA KUNOICHI ESTA DESDE UNA DE LAS TRIBUNAS. VA A LANZAR SU BOLA DE FUEGO TENGU-NINJA! LO LANZA Y….

Rachael: Y POR HABLAR DE MAS, LA NINJETTE LA ESCUCHO &amp; SE TELETRANSPORTA!

Hailey: AHORA ESTAN EN EL MISMO LUGAR! LA NINJETTE TIENE LA VENTAJA, LE PRODUCE VARIOS CORTES LIGEROS EN EL CUERPO DE LA KUNOICHI….

Rachael: EL CUCHILLO! EL CUCHILLO FUE CLAVADO EN UNO DE SUS BRAZOS! AHORA SALE MUCHISIMA SANGRE!

Hailey: Esperen. Está pasando algo: La Ninjette saca su cuchillo, lo guarda &amp; esta….moviendo las manos?

Rachael: La está curando, espectadores. UNA RIVAL ESTA CURANDO A OTRA RIVAL! PARECE INSOLITO!… JESUS! THERESA AYUDA A JENNY A LEVANTARSE! ES LA PELEADORA MAS LIMPIA DEL MUNDO!

Hailey: Pero merece el Oscar a la Mas Estúpida de Todas.

Rachael: OTRA COSA INSOLITA! LA KUNOICHI LE DA UN RODILALZO EN SU ESTOMAGO! LA NINJETTE CAE A DOLORIDA! LA KUNOICHI LA LEVANTA COMO SI FUERA UNA LUCHADORA DE WRESTLING! LA LANZA HACIA EL CAMPO DE JUEGO YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY…..

Hailey: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL DE BOCAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Rachael: O en otras palabras, Jenny tiro a Theresa en el arco. Ella esta desmayada. Asi que….K.O PARA EL EQUIPO NORRISVILLE. EL EQUIPO OC WIN!

() () () () () () () ()

Randy: Le dije a Theresa que no fuera misericordiosa aunque sea duro. No tendrá Sexo conmigo.

M: Pero ya la tuviste con Jenny, Heidi, y/o otro OC que exista en Fanfiction.

Randy: HEY!

M: :V

Rachael: Y con esto, ahora son dos los clasificados en el Equipo OC (DeathRaptor &amp; Kunoichi) &amp; el del Equipo Norrisville tiene solo uno (Howerful).

Hailey: Y la Pelea de Epopeya?

Racheal: Creo que todo eso fue una mentira.

() () () () () () () ()

Voz de Loquendo: ALERTA, HIJOS DE PUTA! EPOPEYA HA LLEGADO!

() () () () () () () ()

Racheal: Quien es esa chica? De seguro por su apariencia no es Argentina.

Hailey: Cierto. Además, se siente como si hubiera grandes cantidades de Radiación en ella. Se siente como Hiroshima aquí.

M: Llámenla…Eiko.

Racheal: Pero no es personaje de algo llamado ¨Barefoot Gen¨?

M: Y qué? Ella es la Épica a vencer, ella está en el Estadio, &amp; por haber ganado, la Kunoichi se enfrentará a ella. ;)

Racheal: De seguro será un combate fácil, pues parece fácil.

Hailey: Aunque tenga mucha radioactividad en ella.

M: Das mucha Mufa, Hailey :v

() () () () () () () ()[M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music.

Kunochi: No estoy herida. Puedo con ella? Pero como eres civil, no te hare un poquitito de dolor.

Eiko: ありがとう

Kunoichi: Aunque parezca Japonés, no puedo entenderte.

Eiko: なに？どう思う？

Kunoichi: En serio. No puedo entenderte. Acaso me insultas en Japones?

Eiko: 何してるの？

Kunoichi: Retiro lo dicho. Ahora prepárate a sentir la furia de la KUNOICHI TNEGU NINJAAAA!

Eiko: なに？

Kunoichi: Ahora me he transformado en tu Perdición Kunoichi

Eiko: Todavía no.

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: Parece que como comentaristas…..

Hailey: Tenemos trabajo Extra sin paga. En especial que las Peleas de Epopeya son solo para probar las habilidades del ganador de la Jornada.

Rachael: La tal Eiko camina. La Kunoichi está en llamas. Esta quieta.

Hailey: Parece que Eiko la va a tocar y…

Rachael: NO PUEDE SER! LA TOCO &amp; LE QUITO SUS PODERES DE TENGU!

Hailey: ES IMPRESIONANTE!

Rachael: Ahora está tirando algunas chispas de Radioactividad, que rodea a la Kunoichi que esta quieta sin saber lo que pasa.

Hailey: Está girando las manos.

Rachael: El lugar en donde esta parada… ESTA ILUMINANDOSE DE COLOR VERDE!

Hailey: APARECE UN TORNADO DE FLAMAS RADIOACTIVAS! ALCANZO A LA KUNOICHI! LA ELEVA POR LOS AIRES DE BUENOS AIRES!

Rachael: ESTA CAYENDO! ESTA TODA QUEMADA, PARALIZADA &amp; TRAUMATIZADA. OJO. ESTA POR CAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER…

Hailey: !

Rachael: Eiko…gano?

() () () () () () () ()

Randy: ME PUEDEN DECIR QUE WONKS PASO?

M: Ni idea. Solo conocí a Eiko por unos momentos. Al parecer esa Técnica (Conocida como "Moeagare") es una técnica difícil de sacar.

Randy: Por eso ella es la rival de la Pelea de Epopeya. OH, ESO SI ES BRUTALMENTE BRUCE!

Rachael: Creo que ella es personaje de algo llamado: "Maximus Neon Trollinga" de Ironninjaforlife.

Hailey: Como rompimos la cuarta pared, vayan a ver esa Historieta en progreso, desde Deviantart ;)

Rachael: Ahora vemos a la Kunoichi hospitalizada. Aunque gano, termino peor que la Kunoichi. No sabemos

Hailey: Ahora con las Peleas de Epopeya, no sabemos si habrá reemplazantes.

M: Que Cagada. Pero algo esta haciendo Eiko.

Rachael: Esta….

Hailey: En Starbucks? Pidiendo el Menu Japones?

M: Todos aprendemos ;) Ahora pidamos algo desde la China XD

Rachael: Co nesto termino la 3°Jornada, &amp; los esperamos en la 4°

Hailey: Y además, dejen Review no solo aquí, sino también en un Crossover llamado "Apocalipsis-X! El NOMICON de los 8". No sé qué es. Revísenlo :D

Rachael: HASTA LA PROXIMA!


	6. Jornada 4: Parque 3 de Febrero

HOLA A TODOS! :D Soy Rachael, y esto es La 3°Jornada del Torneo de M.

Aquí está también Hailey…

M: Su amiga del alma!

Hailey: Gracias.

M: De nada, Lamebotas :v

Hailey: LA PUTA MADRE, M!

M: AHAHAHAHAHA! XD

Rachael: En dónde estamos?

M: En Parque Palermo: Un parque en cual contiene lugares pastosos, es de noche, todo luminoso, &amp; hay un pozo en cual pajeros cavaron un pozo para festejar el día de Fin de Cursada :v

Hailey: Huelo a Pelea de Epopeya.

Rachael: Y también podes oler Semen?

M: Randy, como solo temes a uno de tu grupo de Norrisville, dejare que elijas al rival.

Randy: De din, marin de don, pingueeeeeee….Debbie Kang, o….DeathBenja.

Rachael: Y cómo es?

M: No se sabe. Como no hay descripción, solo hay que imaginarnos como es, a través de una imaginación. Imaginemos por ejemplo, nosotros tres.

Rachael: De seguro su traje se basa en un "Oso Pardo Rabioso de la Muerte Mexicana Drogada"

Hailey: Posee garras de Metal.

M: Y una bazuca adherida a su traje en el hombro derecho.

Hailey: Y cual será…

Rachael: La que vas a elegir para que pelee, M?

M: Te lo dire corto, Rachael.

Hailey: Pero si yo pregunte.

M: Pueeeeeeeeeeeeees….Que te Jo-Dan :v

Hailey: Bueno :_(

M: Usare a White Ninja, de KarencitaFrost300 :D

Rachael: Y porque no apareció?

M: Espera, espera. Si…..Aja….Todos son Homosexuales….Si. Chao.

Hailey: Que sucedió?

M: Al parecer, a White Ninja tuvo relaciones carnales con "Cierto Ninja", le agarro una orgia en su vagina, está sangrando por una hemorragia externa, &amp; no podrá asistir.

Hailey: Y temes un reemplazo?

M: A ver qué personaje saco del culo….

Rachael: LO LOGRASTE! Pero quién es?

M: Es una de las Multiples Kunoichis Azules, &amp; esta se llama Kira, de la Usuaria furia-nocturna-21.07.

Rachael: Y la usaras como reemplazo?

M: No tengo otra opción L

Hailey: Veamos cómo se relacionan en este tercer combate consecutivamente de Putas gatas :3

() () () () () () () ()[M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music.

DeathBenja: Asi que…..tu reemplazas a mi Best GirlFriend de un Country Piece of Shit?

Kunoichi Azul: En Castellano, Oso Panda.

DeathBenja: Fijate que este es un atuendo de un Death Bear Mexican.

Kunoichi Azul: Pense que era un Oso Pardo Rabioso.

DeathBenja: Bueno. Basta de Crap. Quieres pelear?

Kunoichi Azul: Lo que tu quieras ;)

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: La pelea inicia, con DeathBinja lanzando algunos ataques desde su Bazuca Ninja.

Hailey: La Kunoichi Azul saca su Espada Fina Ninja, los esta cortando a los misiles por la mitad, al estilo de Fruit Ninja.

M: Que Juego mas Mierdoso. Mejor juegen al Avengers Alliance :v

Hailey: PUTA MADRE! Que haces aca hablando?

M: No puedo ser detallista?

Rachael: Nop. Para eso esta mi comentarista compañena Lonfobica.

Hailey: LA CONCHA DE TU HERMANA!

Racahel: En donde me quede?...Ah, si. Ahora DeathBinja recibió varios cortes en su traje. Esta desangrándose.

Hailey: Momento. Esta sacando sus Garras Furiosas Ninja. Esta contrarestando los espadazos de la Kunoichi Azul.

Rachael: Lo logra, lo esta logrando, Ta-Ta-Ta-Ta….

Hailey: LO LOGRO! LA DESASTEBILIZO! LE DIO DE LLENO EN EL ESTOMAGO CON UNA CUCHILLA NINJA QUE SACO DE LA NADA!

Rachael: Esperen un momento…..ESTO ES INCREIBLE!

Hailey: DEATHBEAR NO PUEDE SACAR SU CUCHILLA NINJA DEL ESTOMAGO DE LA KUNOICHI AZUL! ESTA A FERRADA A ELLA, MIENTRAS SACA MAS &amp; MAS SANGRE!

Rachael: AHORA ESTA SACANDO UN SABLE FINO NINJA CON SU OTRA MANO, YA QUE CON UNA ESTA SOSTENIENDO EL BRAZO CON FUERZA DE DEATHBINJA, PERO PARA QUE?...

Hailey: Oh, no…

Rachael: Oh, si…

Hailey: LE AMPUTO EL BRAZO! ESTA DESANGRADA! DEATHBINJA ESTA CORRIENDO, PERO NO SE RINDE!

Rachael: Ahora esta sacando una Maza Narco Ninja. Esto es a Todo o Nada.

Hailey: Que está haciendo la Kunoichi ahora?

Rachael: Esta….tirando su espada?

Hailey: Y NO SOLO ESO, SINO QUE TAMBIEN SE ESTA QUITANDO LA MASCARA!

Rachael: Ahora solo esta con un corpiño azul, una cicatriz en su estomago, Jeans azules, botas de combate, &amp; guantes de pelea. Pero porque hizo esto?

Hailey: Ahora esta corriendo. DeathBinja esta desangrada, pero va a emplear todo su poder en la maza.

Rachael: KIRA SALTA! DARA UNA PATADA VOLADORA! DEATHBINJA TAMBIEN SALTA! TODO SE DEFINIRA EN MOMENTOS! EL RESULTADO EEEEEEEEEEEEEEssss….

Hailey: K.O, HIJA DE PUTA!

Rachael: KIRA LO LOGRO! LE DIO UNA PATADA QUE LE DA DE LLENO EN LA CABEZA DE DEATHBINJA! DEATHBINJA CAE EN EL PASTO TOTALMENTE DESANGRADA! KIRA GANO EL COMBATE!

Hailey: No había visto tanta sangre desde "R"obocop :v

() () () () () () () ()

Randy: Y?...Como esta Debiie?

M: Sobrevivirá. Te lo aseguro. Y si no, ya hay carne para Osos Panda :v

Rachael: Y con esto, otra derrota del Equipo Norrisville sobre el Equipo OC

Hailey: Y dime…Porque te sacaste el traje al estilo SHiryu, Kira?

Kira: Pues para igualarle en condiciones, además de que asi se me cicatrizaría la sangre del estómago.

Rachael: Y con este descelace fatídicamente no trágico, termina la jornada de…..

() () () () () () () ()

Voz de Loquendo: ALERTA, HIJOS DE PUTA! EPOPEYA HA LLEGADO!

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: Please. Tiene que ser un chiste.

Hailey: Eiko? Sentada en el medio del Parque?

M: Que significa esto? A lo mejor….quiere otra OC que quiera darle batalla real? :/

Randy: No lo se. Dejo a Jennifer Martinez en terapia intensiva, con quemaduras de Septimo Grado &amp; Radiacion.

Kira: M, prestame un Fusil de Asalto.

M: Dale. Total, en Mexico se consigue un kilo de Balas por 2 Pesos :v

() () () () () () () ()M:AA] Season 2 Pre Combat Music.

Kira: No hables mientras te lleno plomo en tu cuerpo Oriental. Entiendes?

Eiko: え？

Kira: Pero sabes lo que le sucede a una Pendeja cuando usa radiación &amp; sobrevive a Hiroshima?

Eiko: 何？

Kira: Sigues siendo una Pendjea

Eiko: Gracias

Daytona USA: Gentleman, Start Your Skills!

Racheal: Preparados?

Hailey: Listos?

M: QUE COMIENZEN LOS MADRAZOS.

() () () () () () () ()

Rachael: Pues ya comienza la Pelea Epica (Otra vez sin paga extra L ) Y comenzó con plomo, pues Kira ya esta abriendo fuego con su fusil prestado.

Hailey: Todas las balas están siendo derretidas ni bien tocan a Eiko. Ella se rie, pues piensa que es solo cosquillas.

Racahel: Ahora mueve la mano y…..No hace nada.

Hailey: Ahora Kira esta subiendo a un árbol hasta la punta de la rama mas alta, DA UN SALTO ATLETICO CON UNA PATADA VOLADORA Y….

Rachael: Era una trampa.

Hailey: LA MATO! EIKO LE LANZO UNA RAFAGA DE ENERGIA RADIOACTIVA QUE DIO DE LLENO A KIRA!

Rachael: AHORA ESTA EN LLAMAS! ESTA GIRANDO POR EL PASTO! ESTA MUY MAL HERIDA!

Hailey: ESTA CAYENDO AL RIO DEL PARQUE Y…..Consigue finalmente apagar sus llamas.

Rachael: Esta desnuda &amp; muy quemada, pelada &amp; desfigurada.

Hailey: Eso es muy cruel para una Prostituta.

Racahel: Pero…A quien engaño? Eiko gano de nuevo.

() () () () () () () ()

M: La Kunoichi Original se recuperara, pero dudo con la Kunoichi Azul, pues esta muy mal herida como "Un Politico Honestamente Deshonesto" :v

Randy: Pero solo Howard gano de m equipo, mientras que tu tienes a 3 clasificados, pero con dos heridos de gravedad. Como lo haras?

M: Mejor hablen con Eiko, que esta parada ahí.

Rachael: Eeeeeeeeehhhh…..Eiko?

Eiko: え？

Rachael: Que te parece el pasto?

Eiko: …

Hailey: Y si no sabes nuestro idioma, como podes decir algunas palabras en Español?

Eiko: Ni idea.

Hailey: La entendemos ;)

Rachael: Ahora a que apuntas?

Eiko: スターバックス

M: APUNTA A UN RODANTE DE STARBUCKS! VAMOS A DROGARNOS CON CAFÉ!

Racahel: Pero dejamos despedirmos antes ;)

Hailey: Sean felices, hasta la próxima fecha.

Rachael: PERO YO TENIA QUE HACERLO YO, PUTA! .

HaileY: Un paso delante de ti siempre. En especial, si estoy a un paso delante de M, Randy &amp; Eiko :P

Rachael: Que Hija de Puta que te re mil Pario, Prostituta Puta….


End file.
